


Двенадцать дней рождения шведского мальчика

by Gierre



Category: Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren, LINDGREN Astrid - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Малыш встречает Карлсона на седьмой день рождения. Между ними еще двенадцать праздников.





	Двенадцать дней рождения шведского мальчика

В жизнь Малыша Карлсон ворвался на седьмой день рождения. Мама заказала Малышу крутой торт, выложила в инстаграм, заставила стоять с куском на тарелке в одной руке и шариками в другой. Все утро Малыш носился с мамиными фотографиями, влезал в старые штанишки, рубашки, костюмчики. Изображал на лице улыбки, «искренний детский смех» и «хитринку в глазах». К обеду маму отпустило, Малыш пошел в свою комнату, закрыл ее, осторожно пнув дверь, чтобы мама ничего не услышала, и стал ждать вечера, когда должен был вернуться с работы отец.  
С днем рождения в тот год Малышу не повезло — в среду. Значит, отмечать будут на выходных, и к тому времени половину торта съедят, да и сам праздник уже подистаскается.  
— Хочешь торта? — спросила у Малыша мама, открыла дверь и тут же стала пилить за компьютерную игру.  
Малыш в нее не играл, сидел на кровати и разглядывал дневник, куда выписал все подарки за пять лет своей сложной жизни. Но мама увидела, что игра открыта, и стала ругать его. Малыш покорно терпел чужие крики, ждал, когда мама успокоится, и вспоминал, как пишется слово «затычка» — через «ы» или через «вся жизнь — боль».  
Наконец мама сдалась, объявила Малышу, что он быстро скатится на самое дно, и ушла, громко хлопнув дверью. Малыш остался на кровати и решил, что обвинять маму в несправедливом отношении рановато. В самом деле, он ведь не знает, скатится или нет, а вдруг маме это откуда-то известно?  
Малыш закрыл глаза и представил, как скатывается на дно на салазках. Подбиралась зима, но снега было еще недостаточно для поездок, так что пришлось додумывать детали с прошлого раза.  
— Может, и скачусь, — пробормотал Малыш и подошел к окну, чтобы решить окончательно.  
Из окна на Малыша смотрела пара внимательных глаз. Малыш так испугался этому факту, что даже прыгнул назад, тут же споткнулся, упал и больно ударился, из-за чего испугался еще сильнее.  
В окно постучали. Малыш проморгался, приходя в чувство, посмотрел в окно еще раз и увидел на этот раз не только глаза — всего человека. Мойщик окон, всего-навсего. Малыш подошел к окну и открыл его, потому что решил, что мойщику срочно нужно зайти к нему в комнату. Сам он ужасно боялся высоты и не мог понять, для чего кому-то забираться на верхотуру, а мама сказала ему, что дело «как всегда, в деньгах». Теперь Малышу было ужасно жаль мойщика, и верхний замок поддался с первого раза. Щелчок — готово.  
В комнату проник ноябрьский холод.  
— Привет, малыш! — сказал мойщик, приветливо махнув рукой.  
— Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут? — удивился Малыш.  
— О, это совсем не сложно, — мойщик рассмеялся.  
Малыш во все глаза смотрел на него: на мойщике была старая разношенная футболка, затертые джинсы, грязные кеды и очки как из мультиков. Такие очки давали автогонщикам, пилотам стареньких самолетов. Малыш сразу захотел себе на следующий день рождения такие же.  
— А вы… — Малыш искал подходящий вопрос. — Может, зайдете? У меня день рождения. Торт! Хотите торта?  
Он и сам не знал, отчего ему так захотелось, чтобы мойщик окон зашел в комнату. Скорее всего, дело было в невероятных очках. Или в невероятной одежде, о которой Малышу запрещали думать. Даже сейчас, сидя у себя в комнате, он был наряжен из «осеннего каталога»: синие штанишки с подтяжками, клетчатая рубашка, галстук-бабочка. В школе над Малышом смеялись с первого дня. Он мечтал научиться хорошо рисовать, сделать свой «каталог» и подсунуть маме, чтобы она дала ему хорошую одежду. Как у мойщика окон. Джинсы и футболка с растянутым пропеллером.  
— Ладно, малыш, раз уж ты приглашаешь, — согласился мойщик. — Только не говорили родителям, хорошо? У меня будут ужасные проблемы, если узнают, что я залез в дом клиентов.  
— Само собой, — заявил Малыш, будто сто раз делал подобное. На самом деле, у него еще не было ни одного секрета от мамы с папой. Он рассказал им правду, даже когда разбил дорогущую вазу в коридоре.  
Мойщик подтянулся на ремнях, раскачался взад-вперед, так что у Малыша сердце упало в пятки, и лихо запрыгнул на подоконник.  
— Ну что, привет, малыш? — мойщик широко улыбался.  
Малыш подумал, что именно такую улыбку мама пыталась выдавить из него утром. Но ничего не вышло, потому что Малыш был «не фотогигиеничен». Малыша эта новость расстроила, ведь он всегда мыл руки, даже когда это казалось полнейшей глупостью. Зато мойщик явно был фотогигиеничен, несмотря на грязные руки и резкий запах, который сразил Малыша наповал. От папы всегда пахло дорогой туалетной водой, которую он ставил на верхнюю полку в ванной. Брат Малыша уже давно дотягивался до полки, и от него пахло так же. Вокруг было не так уж много людей — учительница, одноклассники, брат, сестра, мама и папа. Никто из них не пах на всю комнату. И никто не улыбался так широко.  
— Эй, ну так что там насчет торта? — спросил мойщик. — Кстати, меня зовут Карлсон.  
И тут случилось то, что снилось Малышу следующие несколько месяцев каждый день. Мойщик протянул ему огромную ручищу. Протянул, чтобы пожать, как взрослому. У Малыша перехватило дыхание. Он даже хотел объявить, что еще маленький и поэтому не может ответить — так всегда говорил отец. Но Малышу страшно захотелось пожать руку мойщика. Он подошел ближе, обхватил руку своей крошечной ладошкой и ответил:  
— Очень приятно, херр Карлсон.  
— Херр Карлсон? — мойщик рассмеялся. — Ну ты даешь, малыш, меня так еще никто не звал. Я просто Карлсон, и никаких херров. Договорились?  
— Договорились, — ответил Малыш, согласный в эту минуту на что угодно. Он все не мог поверить, что поздоровался, как взрослый, и не с кем-нибудь, а с таким выдающимся человеком.  
— Так что с тортом? — улыбался мойщик.  
— Сейчас! Я сейчас! — закричал Малыш.  
Он бросился вон из комнаты что было сил, побежал на кухню, но там была мама. Она говорила по телефону, и Малыш знал, что рискует вечерними угощениями, если решится зайти на кухню, пока она занята. Может быть даже она отберет у него отцовский подарок.  
На день рождения Малыш попросил у отца новенький телефон. В школе ему сказали, что никто давно не ходит с «розовой глупостью», и Малыш мечтал принести новый, взрослый телефон, чтобы перестать, наконец, быть изгоем. Отец еще ничего не подарил — он возвращался вечером, но Малыш точно знал, что телефон купили. Он видел выброшенный в мусорное ведро чек, слышал споры родителей после ужина. Все говорило о том, что телефон куплен и ждет своего часа в отцовском кабинете. Может быть, даже отец оплатил интернет и разрешит Малышу смотреть мультфильмы и другие передачи. Тогда Малыш сразу станет самым крутым мальчишкой в школе.  
Подождать нужно было всего несколько часов. Но Малыш знал, что в его комнате стоит фантастический мойщик окон по фамилии Карлсон. И он, Малыш, предложил гостю торт.  
Прежде чем рвануть к холодильнику, Малыш три раза постучал себя по левому плечу — на удачу. Так делал один герой в комиксах, и Малыш решил, что лишняя защита не помешает. Тук-тук-тук, и никто не увидит!  
Перебежка — остановка! Мама прошла мимо, продолжая кричать в трубку, Малыш ловко обошел кухонный стол и добрался до холодильника. Мама отвернулась к окну. Малыш медленно подошел к холодильнику и потянул на себя ручку. Мягкий щелчок, почти неслышный, дверь открылась. Мама кричала: «Ты меня совсем не любишь, Стигги, совсем! Ты ведь знаешь, что этот ужасный человек заставляет меня делать! Что?! Да как ты смеешь! Я выдумываю?! Нам не о чем говорить, Стигги, ты разбил мне сердце!».  
Малышу удалось достать торт и отрезать большой кусок, пока мама кричала. Но вот трубка летит в раковину, мама разворачивается и видит его с ножом в руке перед праздничным тортом.  
— Ах, ты! — кричит мама, обращаясь на этот раз к Малышу.  
— Я только один кусочек… пожалуйста… — Малыш пятится к стене с ножом в руке.  
— Сколько раз я должна повторять, чтобы ты не брал в руки острые предметы! — кричит мама.  
— Но я ведь только…  
Малыш знает, что сопротивление оказывать бесполезно, а любое слово будет использовано против него на семейном совете. Торт он не получит, телефон, скорее всего, отдадут брату или сестре. Вот они обрадуются…  
И все-таки больше всего Малыш переживает за Карлсона, который ждет теперь в комнате торт, а получит только выговор от мамы Малыша. Ему ведь нельзя, чтобы его заметили в квартире клиента.  
Слезы текут сами, Малыш никак не может остановить их. Он мечтает на следующий день рождения получить в подарок специальное устройство, останавливающее слезы. Старший брат Малыша — Боссе — постоянно повторяет, что Малышу просто необходимо это новейшее изобретение шведских ученых.  
— Не хочу день рождения! — кричит Малыш, бросает на пол бесполезный нож и бежит в свою комнату. У него нет замка, но хотя бы, пока он бежит, можно быть уверенным, что мама не догонит. Она ходит по дому на каблуках, так что Малыш легко обгоняет ее, а на лестнице получает настоящее преимущество.  
— Карлсон! Карлсон! — кричит Малыш, захлопнув дверь.  
Но Карлсона уже нет в комнате. Окно распахнуто и блестит чистотой. Малыш стоически терпит ругань и шлепки мамы, но, когда она уходит, он замечает на кровати блеск стекла.  
Малыш подходит к покрывалу из «летнего каталога», садится на краешек и тянет руку к сокровищу, которое не заслужил. На кровати лежат фантастические очки мойщика окон. Именно такие, о которых Малыш уже не мечтал. Настоящие, как из мультика. Малыш водит рукой по истрепавшейся коже, запотевшему от тепла его кожи стеклу, металлическим кружкам оправ.  
— Карлсон, — говорит Малыш, ощущая нечто незнакомое в груди. Ему кажется, будто там застряли на время слезы. Он не может заплакать, просто крутит в руках очки. Карлсон оставил их нарочно. У него ведь больше ничего с собой не было, а у Малыша был день рождения. И теперь все один к одному указывает на то, что у Малыша, получается, появился друг?

***

Каждый год Малыш просыпается засветло, как только на календаре появляется заветная цифра. День рождения для него — нечто особенное. Он хранит секрет и молчит, если мама спрашивает, какого черта Малыш делает у окна в шесть часов утра.  
Карлсон всегда приходит в разное время. Через год Малышу пришлось сидеть до восьми вечера, когда он заметил из окна на улице вдалеке знакомую фигурку. В тот год Карлсон ничего не подарил Малышу, только пожал руку и спросил, как у него дела. Малыш чувствует, что в тот год между ними случилось нечто важное, но не знает только — когда.  
Было холодно, но, заметив фигурку на улице, Малыш схватил пальто, шапку и прямо в тапочках побежал на улицу. Он целый год ждал Карлсона. Старался нарисовать похожее лицо в тетрадке, искал фотографии в маминых журналах и даже получил за это взбучку. Мама сказала, если еще раз увидит Малыша «за такой гадостью», выгонит из дома. Малыш решил, что мама держит опасные журналы в своей комнате, чтобы только оградить от них других людей, и стал уважать ее еще больше.  
Но Карлсона нигде не было. У Малыша оставалась только одна надежда встретить его еще раз — день рождения. Он загадал перед сном, чтобы Карлсон пришел, и положил под подушку очки. Теперь от них пахло Малышом: шоколадками, канцелярским клеем и зефиром, который тайком Малыш забирал из шкафа ночами.  
Желание сбылось только к вечеру. Малыш прибежал на место, где видел Карлсона, но его уже не было. На снежном покрове, совсем тонком, остались следы. Малыш нашел взглядом стремительно удаляющуюся фигурку и побежал.  
— Стой! Стой! — кричал Малыш. — Стой, пожалуйста!  
Фигура остановилась не сразу. Карлсон долго стоял спиной к Малышу, даже когда тот подбежал и стал громко дышать, восстанавливая силы. Наконец Карлсон обернулся, и Малыш заметил, что на знакомом лице застыла гримаса, будто от боли. Карлсон смотрел на Малыша и молчал.  
— Я думал, ты не придешь, — сказал Малыш.  
— Я сам думал, что не приду, — ответил Карлсон глухим разбитым голосом, отчасти похожим на отцовский. Папа Малыша часто говорил так за ужином, когда мама спрашивала его об отпуске или подарках.  
— Почему? — испугался Малыш.  
— Просто… да неважно, — Карлсон провел широкой ладонью по лицу, будто смахивал с него пыль, хотя на этот раз лицо было чистым. Он присел на корточки, так что их глаза были на одном уровне. Взрослые делали так иногда в присутствии Малыша, но раньше он чувствовал себя от этого еще меньше, а теперь завороженно смотрел в лицо почти знакомого Карлсона.  
— У меня день рождения, — напомнил Малыш.  
— Да, малыш, прости, я не приготовил подарок, — Карлсон улыбался, но Малышу показалось, что на самом деле он грустил.  
— Не страшно, — отмахнулся Малыш. — Спасибо за очки.  
— Не за что, — Карлсон опустил взгляд. — Послушай, малыш, ты хороший парень, но…  
Малыш заткнул ладонями уши и закричал:  
— Не хочу никаких «но»! Хватит с меня «но»! Ты как мама!  
Карлсон схватил его за руки и несильно сжал их в своих. Малыш удивленно смотрел перед собой.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтоб у тебя были проблемы, вот и все, малыш, — сказал Карлсон. — Понимаешь?  
— Проблемы? Ты ведь мой друг. Правда, Карлсон?  
— Разве у тебя нет других друзей?  
— Нету, — ответил Малыш, опуская руки. Они все еще были зажаты в чужих ладонях. От Карлсона исходило тепло, Малышу показалось, что зима перед ними отступила.  
— И в школе?  
— В школе тоже. Нигде нету.  
— Разве твои родители…  
— Нет! — Малыш не стал дослушивать. — Они разводятся. Мама сказала папе, чтоб он сдох, а он ее ударил, и теперь они решают алименты.  
— Понятно, — Карлсон отпустил руки Малыша, и тому сразу стало холоднее. — Найди себе друга, хорошо? Хоть собаку заведи.  
— Мне нельзя, у мамы аллергия, — ответил Малыш.  
— Обойдется твоя мама, — отрезал Карлсон. Малышу понравилась его решительность, и он сразу вспомнил, как мама сто раз говорила ему: «Обойдешься!».  
Они разошлись в разные стороны, ничего друг другу не обещая, но Малыш начал ждать следующий день рождения тем же вечером. Он вертел в руках очки и надеялся, что уже завтра достанет собаку. И друга. Или, еще лучше, много друзей.  
Но жизнь Малыша складывалась не по плану. На несколько недель он уехал на новую квартиру к отцу. Пришлось собирать вещи, и Малыш испугался брать с собой очки, чтобы не пришлось потом ничего объяснять. Очки остались в доме мамы, а когда Малыш вернулся туда, оказалось, что она выбросила все его вещи и купила новые.  
— У нас будет совсем новая жизнь, Малыш! — радостно сказала мама.  
Несколько дней Малыш бродил по ближайшим улицам в поисках заветных очков. Заглядывал в мусорные баки. Очков нигде не было.  
Он пошел в приют и хотел взять там щенка, но ему не разрешили — велели возвращаться с родителями. Малыш окончательно расстроился. У него не было хорошего телефона, очков, собаки. В школе над ним смеялись и называли «разведенышем». Он рассказал соседу, что его родители разводятся, надеялся, так они станут друзьями, а сосед разболтал остальным и придумал обидное прозвище.  
Летом мама взяла Малыша с собой в отпуск. Почти все время он сидел в номере отеля и слушал, как мама стонет за стенкой. Малышу было страшно. Он решил, что мама умирает от тяжелой болезни. Все сходилось. Отец ударил ее, мама больно стукнулась, заболела и теперь отправилась на курорт, где так мечтала провести лето.  
В комнату, где спала мама, приходили разные мужчины. Малыш провожал их внимательным взглядом. Он думал, это врачи, которых мама вызывает, чтобы поправиться. Вечерами Малыша водили к другим детям, где он забивался в угол и надеялся, что никакой девочке не придет в голову пригласить его на танец.  
Наступил новый учебный год. У Малыша все еще не было друзей. Он с тревогой ждал дня рождения, потому что ему нечем было похвастать перед Карлсоном. Брать собаку мама отказалась наотрез. Брат с сестрой съехали. Боссе снял квартиру неподалеку, Бетан поступила в колледж в другом городе. Заступиться за Малыша было некому. Не то чтобы брат и сестра Малыша часто поддерживали его, но теперь ему доставалось за всех.  
В день рождения Малыш не хотел просыпаться. Он надеялся, что тяжелая болезнь мамы передастся ему, и тогда не придется краснеть перед Карлсоном. Но утро все же пришло, и Малыш отправился на кухню.  
Его ждали торт и крики мамы, которая говорила по телефону.  
— Кушай, золотко, кушай, — ласково сказала она. — Что? Да не ты, дурашка, я говорю сыну. Что? Ты не знал? Да, у меня есть дети. Тебя это волнует? Мы что, пещерные люди? Я — женщина, конечно, у меня есть дети. Думал, что…  
Малышу было скучно следить за разговором мамы, вместо этого он зачерпнул ложкой кусок побольше и сунул в рот. Твердая мастика в холодильнике превратилась в подобие мороженого. Розочки хрустели на зубах.  
— Ма, можно я схожу на улицу? — спросил Малыш.  
Мама махнула рукой, он сполз с высокого стула и побежал одеваться. Сапоги, шарф, шапка, варежки. Малыш решил, что будет сидеть возле входа в дом и ждать Карлсона.  
Ждать не пришлось. Карлсон уже стоял неподалеку. Вернее, сидел. Он приехал на фантастическом агрегате, которые Малыш видел только в фильмах. По району, где жил и учился Малыш, такие не ездили. Здоровенный мотоцикл черного цвета с хромированными деталями. Он блестел на солнце и переливался так ярко, что у Малыша защипало в глазах. Карлсон оставил мотоцикл у обочины и пошел к Малышу со свертком в руках.  
— Держи, малыш, — сказал Карлсон. — С днем рождения!  
— Спасибо! — ответил Малыш, вцепившись в подарок руками.  
— Не хочешь развернуть? — улыбнулся Карлсон.  
Малыш испугался, что обидел Карлсона, зубами снял с рук варежки, бросил в снег и стал дрожащими пальцами рвать обертку. Внутри лежал телефон.  
— Мне? Это мне?! — крикнул Малыш.  
— Да, тебе. У вас же сейчас это важно, да?  
— Конечно! Спасибо, спасибо огромное! — Малыш кинулся обнимать Карлсона, но тот почему-то не стал обнимать его в ответ. Просто стоял и ждал.  
— Как твои дела, малыш?  
— Ничего. Родители развелись, я теперь живу с мамой.  
— Ясно. Как учеба?  
— Я стараюсь, но…  
— Не страшно, малыш. Найди себе занятие по душе, ладно? И не переживай из-за родителей. У кучи моих знакомых родители разведены.  
— Правда? — Малыш изо всех сил сдерживал волнение.  
— Конечно, правда. И у меня родители в разводе. Не конец света, малыш. Ну все, бывай.  
Малыш долго провожал взглядом мотоцикл Карлсона, прижимая к груди телефон. Когда фигурка на мотоцикле скрылась из виду, Малыш тщательно собрал варежки, упаковку, незаметно вернулся домой и уничтожил все улики. Телефон был спрятан до поры до времени. Малышу удалось хранить секрет до следующего года, пока мама не подарила ему другой.  
В школе на новую игрушку Малыша смотрели с уважением, а когда он сказал, что «у всех нормальных людей родители в разводе», авторитет Малыша стремительно пополз вверх. Он перестал стесняться, стал чаще отвечать на уроках. Сосед пригласил его в гости, они поиграли в приставку, съели мороженое, которое мама Малыша запрещала, и прекрасно провели время.  
За год Малыш вырос, но прозвище все равно оставалось с ним. К следующему дню рождения он был готов. Отчистил телефон как следует, причесался. Вечером к нему должен был прийти сосед. Мама разрешила им заказать пиццу, как в фильме про черепашек.  
После завтрака Малыш осторожно вышел из дома. Ему нужно было ехать в школу.  
— Привет, малыш! — крикнул Карлсон.  
— Привет, Карлсон, — Малыш побежал к дороге. Карлсон снова приехал на мотоцикле.  
— Вижу, ты с рюкзаком. Подбросить?  
И Карлсон, к восторгу Малыша, достал из-за седельной сумки второй шлем. Он был детский, синего цвета со звездочками, и Малыш решил, что шлем купили специально для него. Это было в сто раз круче телефона.  
Они ехали к школе Малыша совсем медленно. Через несколько лет Малыш понял, что они почти плелись. Их обогнали кошка из дома напротив и девочка с веселым терьером. Но в тот день Малышу казалось, что они летят. Несколько одноклассников Малыша видели, как он подъехал к школе, снял шлем и попрощался с Карлсоном рукопожатием. По-свойски, будто они были знакомы тысячу лет.  
— Ничего себе, ну ты круто! — говорили они наперебой.  
— Вот даешь!  
— А меня он прокатит?  
— Твой брат?  
— Какой офигенный мотоцикл у него!  
Малыш улыбался во все лицо, и его хорошее настроение не смогла испортить даже истерика мамы. Когда Малыш вернулся домой, мама плакала на кухне. Рядом с ней валялась размороженная курица. Она убеждала Малыша, что скоро приготовит ужин, но он знал, что до утра мама не придет в себя. Вместо курицы они с соседом, как и условились, заказали пиццу.  
— Слушай, а кто это был? — спросил сосед.  
— Ты о ком? — Малыш решил, что не будет первым заговаривать о Карлсоне.  
— Тот тип, что подвозил тебя.  
— А, это… да просто один друг.  
— Слушай, а ничего, что он уже взрослый?  
— И что? Я тоже взрослый.  
— Да, само собой. Но он-то по-настоящему взрослый.  
Малыш задумался. Он никогда всерьез не думал об этом. Не пытался представить, зачем Карлсон каждый год приезжает к нему. Зачем дарит подарки. Они не говорили об этом. Просто Карлсон приходил, спрашивал у Малыша, как идут дела, и все.  
Почти год Малыш размышлял над вопросом, заданным ему в день рождения. Читал в интернете страшные истории о маньяках. Даже попытался спросить у мамы, были ли у нее друзья в детстве. Оказалось, что никто во всем свете не сталкивался с людьми вроде Карлсона. Маньяки непременно чего-то требовали взамен, а Карлсон не требовал. Даже не просил. Разве что «хорошо учиться» или «завести друзей» — разные глупости, которые считать-то не стоило. Мамины друзья из детства играли с ней в веселые игры. Но Карлсон никогда ни во что не играл с Малышом. Даже странно было бы предложить ему игру. Карлсон считал Малыша вполне взрослым человеком.  
И на одиннадцатый день рождения Малыш спросил:  
— Карлсон, зачем ты приезжаешь?  
Карлсон прикурил сигарету, посмотрел на Малыша так, что тому стало неудобно:  
— Малыш, а зачем ты выходишь?  
— Да я просто в школу иду, — Малыш пожал плечами.  
— Так, может, мне не приезжать на следующий год? — спросил Карлсон, хитро прищурив глаза.  
— Нет! — крикнул Малыш. — Нет, пожалуйста, приезжай!  
Он хотел сказать в тот день очень много. Что ждет своего дня рождения больше, чем Рождества, летних каникул, похвалы учителей и хорошего настроения мамы. Что благодаря Карлсону он стал дружить с мальчишками и девчонками из класса. Что прочитал несколько книг. Что смотрел смешные видео на том первом телефоне. Перед сном, вместо сна. Что научился таскать журналы из маминой спальни, со дна стопки, так, что она ничего не замечала. Но Малыш ничего не сказал. Подспудно он чувствовал, что эти слова заставят Карлсона никогда больше не приезжать.  
Прошел еще один год. Малышу исполнилось двенадцать лет. Он уже давно сам ходил в школу, старался избегать проблем, чтобы учителя не звонили маме. Готовил себе завтрак и разогревал еду на ужин. Играл в видеоигры, слушал музыку.  
Когда приехал Карлсон, Малыш увидел на обочине его мотоцикл, но не пошел вниз сразу. Поставил будильник, дождался, пока пройдут сказочно длинные пять минут, оделся без спешки, взял пакет с бутербродами, даже глотнул кофе, чтобы от него пахло, как от взрослого.  
— Привет, малыш, — сказал Карлсон, бросая в снег окурок сигареты. — Как твои дела?  
— Нормально, — Малыш безразлично пожал плечами. — Как у тебя?  
— Неплохо, неплохо, — Карлсон отчего-то усмехнулся. — Идешь в школу?  
— Ага.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы прогулять?  
Малыш обернулся и посмотрел на дверь своего дома. Мама еще спала. Прошлым вечером у нее было плохое настроение, она много выпила. Малыш знал, что она будет спать до обеда или до вечера. Из школы звонить не будут — многие школьники в свой день рождения не приходили на учебу. Но раньше он никогда не сбегал на весь день. Только с уроков, которые ему не нравились, или со сложных тестов, если не был готов.  
— Ладно, — неуверенно сказал Малыш.  
Ему вспомнились истории из интернета, где детей увозили в лес.  
— Все нормально? Малыш, у тебя ведь есть телефон? — спросил Карлсон. — Ты всегда можешь позвонить родителям, если захочешь вернуться.  
Малышу стало обидно, что Карлсон считает его маленьким, он нацепил шлем и сел на место пассажира. Они поехали быстрее, чем два года назад. Карлсон вез Малыша центральными улицами. Дорога была хорошо знакома Малышу, и он действительно в любой момент мог вернуться. Потом они выехали из города, и Малыш испугался. Он изо всех сил вцепился в Карлсона, и тот стал ехать еще медленнее. Мимо проносились машины, им сигналили.  
Они ехали почти два часа. Малыш устал, он прислонился к спине Карлсона и почувствовал, что засыпает. Наконец, они остановились.  
— Приехали, Малыш, — объявил Карлсон.  
Перед Малышом раскинулся грандиозный баннер — «Кольморденский зоопарк». Он мечтал поехать сюда, когда ему было семь лет, восемь, девять, десять, он даже год назад продолжал мечтать. Родители говорили ему, что обязательно свозят на выходных, но эти выходные до сих пор не наступили.  
Кольморденский зоопарк оказался огромным. Малыш бегал от одного вольера к другому, объелся сладостей и хохотал, глядя на слонят. Он был счастлив. Карлсон ходил неподалеку, жевал бутерброды, пил кофе. Они пообедали в кафе, а потом поехали обратно.  
— До свидания, Малыш, — сказал Карлсон, прощаясь. Как всегда, он не обнимал Малыша, только протягивал руку.  
— До свидания, Карлсон.  
На тринадцатый день рождения Малыш получил в подарок от Карлсона перочинный нож. Пришлось тщательно прятать его, потому что мама Малыша в тот год нашла у него один из своих журналов, отчитала и с тех пор проверяла вещи несколько раз в месяц, пока Малыш был в школе.  
Вечером, закончив уроки, закрыв видеоигру, Малыш ложился в кровать и доставал нож. Он крутил его в руках, не открывая, если день прошел хорошо, а когда что-то было не так, доставал и проводил по коже. Над ладонью, чувствуя, как острие царапает поверхность. Боль напоминала, что Малыш все еще жив, нужен, важен. Боль заставляла его чувствовать страх, и ненадолго он успокаивался.  
Мама рассталась с очередным мужчиной, выбросила его вещи из окна и решила вплотную заняться Малышом. На четырнадцатый день рождения, несмотря на все уговоры, мольбы, обещания, она увезла Малыша в лагерь для одаренных детей — заниматься рисованием.  
Утром в день рождения Малыш хотел сбежать, но его заметили воспитатели. Пришлось остаться и делать зарисовку природы. Малыш вертел в руках телефон, надеясь, что тот зазвонит, но до вечера ничего не произошло. Прежде, чем лечь спать, он достал нож и с силой надавил на лезвие. Капли крови, которые выступили вместе со слезами и болью, пришлось облизать — вытирать их было нечем. Малыш не хотел идти в общую ванную, потому что там до самой ночи брились и мылись взрослые мужчины. Их общество было Малышу неприятно. В первую очередь из-за того, что эти мужчины смотрели на него, как на пустое место, а во вторую — из-за собственной реакции, с которой Малыш ничего не мог поделать. У него не было маминых журналов, он спал в общей спальне с пятью другими парнями, и мечтал вырваться.  
Они вернулись домой только через неделю. Малыш кинулся к почтовому ящику и нашел там открытку: «С днем рождения, Малыш». В конверте вместе с открыткой лежали купюры. Малыш спрятал деньги во внутренний карман куртки, мама не нашла их.  
Следующий год Малыш представлял себе, на что Карлсон хотел потратить деньги. Может быть, они могли опять съездить в зоопарк? Или сходить в кино — шел хороший фильм. Еще можно было просто посидеть в кафе и есть мороженое. Некоторые ходили в музей. Малыша не особенно интересовали музеи, но он с радостью пошел бы туда с Карлсоном. Или в поход. Куда угодно. Но Малыш не мог вернуть время вспять. Он держал деньги в тайнике, составленном из книг. Перепрятывал, если чувствовал опасность. Стал считать годы. Еще четыре, и он сможет уехать от мамы.  
Несколько раз Малыш начинал разговор о том, что может жить самостоятельно, как некоторые из его школы, но мама отказывала. Она говорила, что Боссе «просрал свою жизнь» из-за того, что рано уехал от нее, а Бетан никак не может «привести себя в порядок» по той же причине.  
— Ничего, Малыш, я обязательно сделаю из тебя человека, — говорила она, подливая виски в кофе.  
Школьные друзья отдалились от Малыша. Они обсуждали девчонок, приглашали их на свидания. Один парень подошел к Малышу и спросил его, не хочет ли он прогуляться после школы, выпить кофе или типа того. Малыш испугался. Он хотел ответить, что ему, конечно, приятно внимание, но прогулки и кофе его не интересуют. Вместо этого, долго подбирая слова, он выдал:  
— Да пошел ты!  
Слова просто вырвались сами, от испуга, но с тех пор у Малыша была дурная репутация. Девчонки считали его грубияном, а ребята старались держаться тех, с кем девчонкам хотелось общаться. Малыш снова стал изгоем. Часть полученных от Карлсона на день рождения денег он потратил на сигареты. Пришлось извернуться ужом, чтобы достать их, и отвалить кучу «сверху» старшекласснику. Но у него все получилось, поэтому после школы несколько дней Малыш пытался курить. Получалось плохо, сигареты отвратительно пахли, и он выбросил пачку.  
На самом деле ему хотелось почувствовать запах табака, исходящий от Карлсона. Услышать звук приближающегося мотоцикла. Улыбнуться и пожать Карлсону руку. Малыш останавливал себя, если мысли бежали дальше. Он говорил себе, что хочет только этого. Простого дружеского рукопожатия. Что в этом плохого? Ведь люди вокруг постоянно общаются, и у него есть друг.  
Малышу было пятнадцать, когда Карлсон не приехал. Малыш сидел возле дома на обочине. Ему нужно было отправляться в школу, а Карлсон все не появлялся. Вдруг раздался громкий звук мотоциклов. Не одного, а нескольких. Малыш встал. Мимо него проехали три байкера. Они остановились возле следующего дома. Малыш провожал их взглядами.  
— Эй, парень! Ты — Малыш? — крикнул один из байкеров, выворачивая голову, чтоб не пришлось лишний раз слезать с байка.  
— Ага! — крикнул в ответ Малыш.  
Байкеры сделали круг и встали возле него.  
— Привет, Малыш, — сказал тот, что спрашивал его имя. — Мы от Матса.  
— От кого?  
— Да, точно, он же говорил. От Карлсона. Помнишь такого?  
Малыш пожал плечами:  
— Допустим, знаю.  
— Ха! Ты действительно тот еще тип, — байкер засмеялся. — Матс передает привет. С днем рождения, Малыш.  
— Почему он не приехал? — спросил Малыш.  
— Ничего серьезного, — отмахнулся байкер. — Сам знаешь, как бывает. Неудачно свернул. Не вписался. Отлежится недельку и встанет на ноги.  
— Он попал в аварию?  
— Да, но ты не переживай. Все хорошо, все живы. Впредь будет осторожней. Он просил передать тебе, Малыш. Вот, держи.  
Малыш схватил протянутую вещь, но посмотрел на нее, только когда байкеры скрылись из виду. В руках Малыша был конверт. Он испугался, что это снова деньги. Ему не нужны были деньги от Карлсона, он до сих пор не потратил те, что получил в прошлом году.  
Но в конверте лежали вырванные тетрадные листы. В левом верхнем углу стояли даты. Дни рождения Малыша.  
«Сегодня познакомился с мальчиком. Работал, как обычно, на верхнем этаже — там платят больше. Ник забирает себе середину, потому что он сыкло, а я люблю повисеть над городом. Мальчишка выглядел таким грустным, что мне хотелось обнять его и навалять всем, кто живет в этой поганой квартирке. Вечно с богатеями эта беда — купят квартир, машин, а про тех, кто рядом, забывают. Мои предки тоже были не сахар, но эти, похоже, просто издеваются над пацаном. У него красивые глаза. Нет, Матс, это ты загнул. Все, иди спи, придурок!»  
Малыш скомкал страницу и запихнул в карман, чтобы поскорее достать следующую:  
«Утром ходил к Дутому. Хотел напиться, чтобы в голову не лезло всякое дерьмо. Подумаешь, мальчишка. Что я, ублюдок какой-нибудь? Да пошло оно все. Но виски не лезло, а от пива я бегаю в туалет. Сам знаешь, приятель, я же о тебе пишу. Долбаный идиот, все-таки притащился. Правильно говорила твоя мамаша, что надо было сделать аборт. Козлина. Завтра перечитай это дерьмо и сходи к врачу!»  
Стирая рукавом куртки слезы, Малыш взял следующую страницу:  
«Я подумал, надо же ему хоть что-то дать, верно? Нельзя же просто думать о человеке целыми днями и не дать ему ничего, так? Ходил в магазине, искал игрушку. Там мамашки, папашки — смотреть тошно. Как представил, что продавщица спрашивает меня: вашему сколько?! Тошно стало до чертиков, сбежал оттуда. Потом вспомнил, что племянница рассказывала про телефоны. Как они важны и все такое. Пошел и купил. Долго курил, думал, дарить или нет. Если придурки-предки мальчишки узнают, мне пиздец. Да и ему тоже — это ведь главное. Но я хочу ему что-нибудь дать. Хоть что-то, любую придурошную мелочь. И он вроде обрадовался. Не знаю. Наверное, все-таки обрадовался. Все, теперь я его вроде отблагодарил за все. И надо жить дальше».  
— Нет, нет-нет-нет, — пробормотал Малыш, забыв на время, что уже прожил все, что было написано в дневнике.  
«Тот самый день. Опять. Знаю, что все это бред. Попахивает отстойно. Даже рассказывать некому. Еду к школьнику. Надо будет сжечь к хренам все дневники. Найдут — посадят. Я ведь просто хочу, чтобы парень был счастлив. Ничего больше. Если бы можно было… Ладно, спрошу у него, вдруг он хочет прокатиться до школы. Если б меня кто-нибудь взял с собой, когда я был школьником, может, и жизнь по-другому повернулась бы. Круто ведь, когда тебя привезли на байке. Надо купить шлем…»  
Малыш услышал за спиной голос мамы, она звала завтракать. Он спрятал очередной лист и побежал домой.  
После школы, вытащив из тайника письма, Малыш продолжил чтение:  
«Хочу объяснить ему, что он может на меня рассчитывать. Вот только как? К такому же не готовят. Что ему сказать? Считай меня старшим братом? Нет, глупости. Не знаю, как такое…»  
Письмо отправилось в тайник, Малыш взял следующее.  
«Да пошли вы все! К черту вас, козлы! Ненавижу. Я просто хочу отвезти пацана в зоопарк. Если вы меня за это посадите, говнюки, то гореть вам всем в аду. Просто ебанный зоопарк, поняли? С чертовыми животными и блядской сладкой ватой!»  
Малыш пересчитал письма. Оставалось еще два.  
«Когда мне было пятнадцать, отец подарил мне ножик. Я возился с ним еще лет пять. Крутая штука. Куплю ему ножик. Даже если ему плевать на меня, ножик — хорошая вещь. Можно защитить себя от всяких говнюков типа меня».  
Последнее письмо Малыш читал, спрятавшись под одеялом. Оно было длинным. Малыш боялся, что мама зайдет для проверки, найдет письмо и отберет раньше, чем он успеет прочесть его.  
«Привет, Малыш. Тебя сегодня не было. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Если ты заболел или типа того, поправляйся. Я заезжал на твой день рождения. Думал, может мы сходим в тот крутой центр с роботами и другими штуками. Оставляю тебе деньги, можешь сходить сам или с друзьями. Там должно быть здорово.  
Знаешь, я давно хотел тебе сказать, что приезжаю каждый год, потому что переживаю. Твои родители — те еще типы, верно? Ты говорил, мама пьет. Да, имей в виду, если она бьет тебя или угрожает, ты можешь рассказать об этом в школе.  
На самом деле, я хочу рассказать, что ты мне важен. Я не просто какой-то придурок, который следит за тобой. Я совсем не слежу. Не преследую тебя, ничего такого. Просто с тех пор, как мы встретились, я часто думаю, как ты живешь. Все ли у тебя в порядке, не нужно ли тебе что-то. Я не могу объяснить, как так вышло, но я хочу помочь тебе. Если тебе когда-нибудь нужна будет помощь, можешь сказать мне. Вот мой номер…»  
В месте, где должен был остаться номер, зияла дыра. Карлсон оторвал кусок с номером. Малыш заткнул рот запястьем и с силой прикусил кожу. От боли на секунду ему стало легче.  
Следующий год был сплошным кошмаром. На несколько недель маму положили в больницу. Она выпила слишком много снотворного. Малыш приходил в больницу, приносил маме бутерброды, спрашивал у нее, как дела. Он чувствовал, что наступила та самая ситуация, когда он _должен_ позвонить Карлсону, но вместо этого позвонил отцу. У него просто не было нужного телефона.  
— Привет, па. Да, это я. Слушай, мама просила не говорить, но я все равно… Нет, нет, она не бьет меня. Послушай, пожалуйста. Да, я подожду… О, понимаю! Конечно, работа — это важно. Короче, понимаешь, па, мама в больнице. Нет, не заболела. То есть не совсем. Она… короче, па, она хотела покончить с собой. Да, спасибо. Я скину адрес.  
В детстве Малыш не понимал, что происходит вокруг. Мир был простым и понятным. Брат и сестра казались Малышу избалованными подлецами, но теперь он хорошо понимал их. На его глазах разворачивалась настоящая драма. Отец привозил маме цветы, подарки, они вместе бродили по больничной палате, а потом вдруг все превращалось в катастрофу. Цветы летели в стену, мама кричала, чтобы отец убирался, обещала убить себя, если он заявится в палату еще раз.  
Полгода Малыш жил у отца. В центре Стокгольма в шикарном доме с консьержем, вежливыми соседями. Утром фрёкен Бок готовила завтрак, готовила одежду Малыша, с улыбкой провожала в школу. Водитель отца подбрасывал Малыша прямо к зданию школы.  
Но Малыш все время думал о маме. Ходил, если хватало времени. Смотрел, как она худеет. Цепляется за разговоры о погоде, книжках, фильмах.  
— Малыш, прости меня, — говорила мама, вытирая слезы с лица. — Малыш, я не хотела, чтобы так вышло. Я очень люблю тебя, честное слово. И я выкарабкаюсь, ладно? Тебя там хорошо кормят?  
Его кормили очень хорошо, о нем заботились. Но вся эта забота и еда опоздали на пять лет. Прошло время, когда Малышу нужны были вкусные завтраки и отстиранные носки. Он сам мог позаботиться о себе.  
— Лечись, мам, все будет хорошо, — говорил Малыш. Заезжал в их с мамой квартиру, мыл там полы, стирал пыль, поливал фикусы.  
Когда наступил день рождения, Малыш сел на обочину и закурил. В магазине за углом ему продали сигареты. Продавщица хорошо знала маму Малыша. Она поняла, чего он хочет.  
Карлсон остановился и долго смотрел на Малыша.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Карлсон.  
— Мама, — ответил Малыш и заплакал.  
Карлсон сел рядом, обнял Малыша и держал в руках до тех пор, пока Малыш не успокоился.  
— Она в больнице, — сказал Малыш, вытер слезы и снова закурил.  
— Она заболела? — спросил Карлсон.  
— Нет… хотела… короче, она напилась таблеток. Из-за этого говнюка француза.  
— Ладно. Ты один живешь?  
— С отцом.  
— Он здесь?  
— Нет, я просто приехал, чтобы…  
— Я понял. Поехали.  
— Куда?  
— Увидишь. Поехали.  
Малыш держался за Карлсона так крепко, что под ногтями у него остались частички черной кожи. Они ехали по городу меньше часа. Карлсон поставил байк на специальной парковке. Рядом с парковкой стоял мужчина в кожаной жилетке с кучей татуировок.  
— Привет, Матс! — крикнул мужчина.  
— Здорово, — Карлсон пожал ему руку. — Парень со мной.  
— Тебе лет сколько? — строго спросил мужчина.  
— Восемнадцать, — отрезал Малыш.  
— Молодец, — мужчина похлопал Малыша по плечу. — Проверяющему так же скажешь, — и захохотал.  
Малыш вертел головой, разглядывая место, в котором оказался. Это был пустой бар. Днем место явно не пользовалось популярностью. Уборщица мыла пол, девушка за барной стойкой считала остатки алкоголя.  
— Сделай кофе, — попросил ее Матс. — Два кофе, окей?  
— Как скажешь, Матс. Парень, может тебе молочный коктейль? — дружелюбно предложила она.  
Карлсон подошел к стойке, наклонился и шепнул что-то девушке. Она серьезно кивнула:  
— Два кофе, я поняла. Чувствуй себя как дома, парень!  
Они сели в угол.  
— Как школа? — спросил Карлсон.  
— Я не хотел идти, — ответил Малыш. — Пошел из-за мамы. Она думает, мне надо учиться дальше.  
— Учись дальше, если хочешь, — Карлсон пожал плечами.  
— Думаешь, не стоит? — серьезно спросил Малыш.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Карлсон. — Сам ты как думаешь? Хочешь?  
— Там у всех своя жизнь, — ответил Малыш, уткнувшись взглядом в кружку с кофе. — Девчонки, видеоигры, всякая хрень.  
— Тебе это не интересно?  
— Да не в этом!.. — Малыш оборвал себя на полуслове, хлебнул кофе. — Просто я все время о ней думаю. Как она там.  
— Пусть думают те, кого она приглашала в дом, — ответил Карлсон. — Ты ее ребенок, в конце концов. У тебя же есть брат с сестрой, так?  
— Ага.  
— И где они?  
— Хрен знает, — Малыш пожал плечами.  
— Малыш, ты не должен о ней… я хочу сказать, ты не должен быть ее отцом, понимаешь?  
— Угу, — угрюмо ответил Малыш. — Я много чего не должен.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Мне нельзя в бар. Нельзя сидеть тут с тобой. И вообще…  
— И вообще? — Карлсон усмехнулся. — Малыш, ты ведь уже не маленький.  
— Я ведь Малыш.  
— Смотри, — Карлсон снял куртку с правой стороны и положил руку на стол. На внутренней стороны, чуть выше запястья, было девять ровных линий, перечеркнутых в середине диагональной черточкой.  
— Что это? — спросил Малыш.  
— Девять лет, — ответил Карлсон. — Чтобы ты перестал быть малышом, их должно быть двенадцать.  
Малыш разглядывал татуировки.  
— Из-за меня? — спросил он шепотом.  
Карлсон ничего не ответил. Малыш допил кофе и сказал:  
— Мне надо идти. Ладно?  
— Давай. Удачи, Малыш.  
— Удачи, Карлсон.  
— У меня есть имя, пацан!  
— У меня тоже!  
Малыш устроился на работу и пошел учиться игре на гитаре по объявлению. Отец хотел дать ему денег, но Малыш сказал, что помощь ему еще пригодится. Сворачивая бутерброды голодным гостям города и согражданам, Малыш убивал время.  
На телефоне он включил обратный отсчет. Два года. Месяцы, недели, дни, часы, минуты, секунды. Когда становилось особенно тошно, он открывал приложение и смотрел, как летят секунды.  
Но тошнота отступила. Он стал ходить к маме раз в месяц. Готовил еду, улыбался, смеялся, но никогда не приходил больше одного раза. Она звала, уговаривала задержаться, но он отвечал ей, что они еще наговорятся, когда она поправится.  
Мама пошла на поправку. Они с отцом провели на курорте целую неделю и сказали Малышу, что собираются снова жить вместе. Он ответил:  
— Молодцы.  
Они рассмеялись, а он пошел курить за дом.  
На семнадцатый день рождения Карлсон привез Малышу новый шлем. Они весь день катались по городу. Малыш обнимал Карлсона, прислушивался к ветру, разглядывал мрачный Стокгольм. Ночью Карлсон отвел Малыша на крышу. Они пили газировку и ели пончики.  
— Вон, гляди, воры, — Карлсон засмеялся и показал на соседнюю крышу.  
— Воры? Где? — удивился Малыш.  
— Вон-вон, побежали. Придурки. На дворе двадцать первый век, а они все по форточкам.  
Малыш смеялся, наблюдая за несчастными воришками, которые заметили их и теперь пытались незаметно сбежать с крыши. Карлсон снимал их на видео.  
Потом они лежали на крыше и смотрели в тусклое освещенное огнями города небо.  
— Ты уже сделал одиннадцатую зарубку? — спросил Малыш, дотянулся рукой до руки Карлсона и крепко сжал.  
— Завтра, — ответил Карлсон. — Сегодня тебе шестнадцать.  
Как пролетел последний год, Малыш не заметил. Работа, игра на гитаре, школа. Он сдал экзамены, получил бумажку, показал родителям и оказался счастливым владельцем машины, которую не умел водить.  
— Мне не нужна машина, — сказал он отцу.  
— Почему не нужна? — отца такой ответ явно поставил в тупик.  
— Да не буду я ее водить. Можешь отдать Боссе.  
— Козлу, который разводится с женой?  
— Ты же развелся с мамой.  
Малыш получил по лицу, но только рассмеялся в ответ. Проблемы родителей его больше не волновали. Он хорошо знал, когда сможет свалить из квартиры и перестать жить по их правилам. До тех пор ему достаточно было выживать. После семнадцати лет это казалось пустяком.

***

Восемнадцатый день рождения.  
Малыш застегивает сумку с вещами, берет гитару в чехле. В его куртке документы и письма Карлсона, которые он хранит в нагрудном кармане.  
Он выходит из дома, осторожно прикрыв дверь, и оставляет ключи в почтовом ящике.  
Карлсон ждет внизу.  
— Привет, Малыш, — говорит он.  
— Привет, Карлсон.  
Малыш садится на байк, застегивает шлем, обнимает Карлсона и чувствует, как крепкие пальцы, двенадцать лет назад схватившие его за руку впервые, переплетаются с его собственными. Малыш упирается лбом в спину Карлсона и шепчет беззвучно.  
— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает Карлсон. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
